The Adopted Princes
by A Dying Species
Summary: Sheila, the Queen of Vampires, doesn't know how she ended up in a shouting match with two little human boys she'll come to know as Dean and Sam. She wondered if she was losing her touch... But little did she know these two orphaned boys will become a fixture in her life from then on, radically changing the Supernatural community forever. Please Read & Review.


**Authors Note:** When I initially came up with this idea of a fanfic I was brimming with ideas. A year and some time has passed since I even LOOKED at this story and now I'm kind've out of ideas. If you guys (or anyone) likes it please review and message me ideas you might have for what to come next. I also don't have a beta so this is what it is. Thank you for giving this story a shot. Enjoy.

* * *

As the female vampire lay in bed, she reflected on the events that led her to this point. Her long raven hair splayed across the pillow in which she laid her aching head. Sheila felt so lost in the world she once held so dearly. She lost her two little boys that she cared so deeply for in such a short amount of time. Her soft lilac eyes were red from the excessive crying she had done in the past week since it happened. Sheila couldn't talk to anyone while in her depressive state, not even her Tony, her husband. To be honest, she couldn't even muster getting out of bed anymore.

The normally dark room seemed black and laden with sadness now. Sheila wallowed in self-pity and screamed for justice. How could two little boys be allowed to die because they weren't human? Sheila and Tony's vampire coven, was unlike any other- they were kind, abstained from drinking blood from the source, and didn't attack humans. So for a group of hunters to take her four and seven year old babies and cruelly torture them before they succumbed to death due to blood loss killed her. This wasn't fair. She and her coven did nothing to call for this terrible loss. How could she ever close the gaping hole that was once her heart? And nothing seemed capable of filling this void, not even her husband's presence.

So Sheila decided to do something she had sworn never to do…she was going to attack one of those human savages and drink them dry. She wanted them to feel the fear her sons felt as their life source was drained. Sheila wanted to look into their wide frightful eyes and show them no mercy, just as they had shown her boys no mercy. She wanted to kill them and bathe in their blood, laughing savagely as they screamed and cried and begged for help. With that pleasant thought in mind, for the first time in a week Sheila left her room.

Sheila didn't know what she looked like and couldn't give a damn if she looked scary; in fact she was hoping on it. _'Maybe I can scare them frozen…but a chase would be even more fun. Hmm… decisions, decisions.' S_he was a woman on a mission to kill. To avoid having to deal with the covens surprised faces at her leaving her room, and fearful of supplying false hope into them, she decided to leave through the window. Though she had murderous intent in her eyes she didn't want them to see her as she was. Sheila had come to the realization that the best way to get stop this relentless sadness was to die in the hands of her brethren. No longer would she subject them to her morbid state nor have to face their pitying faces. She opted to not kill her own self as she realized just how selfish suicide would be. She wanted to die without feeling guilty about it. If she died doing something evil, then her coven would think they were helping everyone by killing her.

Jumping down the three stories it took to hit the ground was nothing for the vampire leader. She quickly entered the forest adjacent from her home, catching the scent of humans nearby. Odd, she pondered, humans tended to stay away from these grounds if they knew better, but the vampire had no problems with the easy prey._ It might be better this way, _Sheila thought, _this way my family can kill me even faster._

Her feet crunched the white snow currently blanketing the entire forest. The moon was shining brightly, casting a ghostly light upon the entire forest. Her breath was warm and hot sending fog into her face as she ran as fast as could towards the smell of hot rich blood. Her purple bathrobe flapped in the wind, never getting caught in the odd branch or such. Her incredible speed only allowed one to see a faint purple haze pass by. As Sheila came closer to the source of the blood she smelled something foul-_WEREWOLF! What the Hell is one of those mongrels doing on my land?_ _They must be after the human, no wait human's plural- there's two humans here, and I can smell their fear._

As she sped toward the delicious scent of cinnamon and vanilla, she finally reached the center of the clearing and noticed two things: 1) the delicious scent of blood was coming from two small human boys. 2) They were about to be killed by a frenzied werewolf. And 3) like Hell was she going to allow some werewolf to kill her food! With that figured out, Sheila didn't waste another second before attacking. Just as the werewolf was lifting up its clawed hand to slash the throat of the eldest boy (who was bravely, but stupidly trying to protect the younger boy), Sheila sunk her nails into the beast throwing it away from the boys.

"Wait right here boys" she told the duo flaunting her fangs. Oddly enough the eldest boy just glared at her, much to Sheila's astonishment, while the other gave her a wide eyed look.

Before she could think any more about why they weren't yelling or crying out of fear of seeing a vampire she felt the werewolf come from behind her. She allowed it to take her down with it, and then rolled to the other side of the clearing, losing sight of the boys.

"Though I'd like to do this again sometime, I don't have time for you" Sheila told the growling werewolf. And with that parting line she grasped the beast's neck and quickly broke his neck. She knew it wouldn't kill him, but she it _would _paralyze the wolf man till he was able to heal himself, which would take a half hour at least. _Just enough time for me to do what I need to do._

But when she looked to where she left the boys she noticed they were gone. _Did I not ask them nicely to stay put? I guess they're smarter than they look. _Knowing that they couldn't be much farther ahead from her due to their short legs she ran toward their scent. It took her 30 seconds to find them hiding behind one of the big trees of the forest.

"Come out come out wherever you are" Sheila taunted them, hoping to goad them into revealing which exact tree they were hiding behind. Just then she heard the sound of a branch crunching to her left. _Found them, _she thought.

She looked into their wide frightful eyes as she loomed over them. Suddenly the older boy with the sandy blonde hair looked her straight in the eyes and…kicked her in the shin. _What the fuck is this little kid doing' _Sheila asked herself.

"Stay away you evil bloodsucking bitch!" the young boy with the glittering green eyes with hazel speckled into them yelled.

"My, my young man, you sure have a potty mouth on you. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" Sheila asked.

But the boy continued to ignore her while panting heavily, a flush taking over his face. He grabbed a branch and then proceeded to bang it on her a couple of times.

"Sam get out of here, NOW!" the violent young boy commanded.

"No way Dean! I'm not leaving you here!" the younger boy yelled back angrily.

"Don't be a turd Sam; I can hold her off while you get away."

"Dean don't be stupid, she's a vampi-"

"ENOUGH!" Sheila yelled.

"Hey, I'm having a conversation with my little brother her. Show some common cou-"

"SHUT UP!" the vampire mother yelled.

"No you shut up!" yelled Dean.

"No you!" Sheila yelled back

"No you!" Dean said

This would've continued for far longer if it hadn't been for the arrival of an irate werewolf having just healed his once broken neck. Having let out a long howl, the human brothers immediately froze.

Because not only did that werewolf come bounding into the area, drool dripping down its muzzle hungry for their flesh, but also a dozen others of its pack.


End file.
